JayCarlos
by The Apprentice's Sorcerer
Summary: A Cinderella twist with Jay and Carlos. But instead of Jay falling for the darling Princess Audrey, he just might fall for his step brother, that was forced into the same life as he was. So not only does Jay have to battle with getting to the dance, he has to battle with his budding feelings for Carlos.


Jay woke up to a loud banging from upstairs. He jumped up in his bed, and looked around. It was still pitch black in his room, like it always was. He stood up, and even though he's had to make this trip through his lightless room many times, he was still a little weary.

He heard his step mother (sort of) whine and bitch like always. Jay just wished he could punch the light out of her. She was terrible, to put it kindly.

But at one point in his life Jafar was so poor, he was going to marry the evil Cruella De Vil. Jay didn't need to be a genius to see that her name was cruel, just with an a. And you know, the devil part.

Jafar had no other choice. He already made his son a thief (which didn't really make him feel too bad. He wasn't that great of a father, either.) and he was too lazy to find a job on his own.

Jay hated his father for being such a dimwit, but if there was an easier way out of living, Jafar was sure to take it.

Too bad for Jay, Jafar died even before the wedding. Cruella was going to kick Jay out on the streets, but she figured an extra hand around the house could really help her. Not that her own son was already her own personal slave.

Which he was.

Jay got ready for the day, but made sure not to take too long. He wasn't allowed to. If Cruella didn't wake up to breakfast in bed, she would blow a gasket. She would take everything Jay owned, and break it.

And she would then lock her son Carlos in the closet.

Carlos always brought his mother breakfast in bed, but one thing that sucked was that she hated being woken up. So he just had to stand there, holding a tray of food in his hands. And to make it worse, she also hated cold food.

So Carlos taught Jay to always make her a cold breakfast, just in case.

Jay walked out of his bedroom, and shut the huge wooden door behind him. The hallway had one light that worked on it, and down the end of the hall was a staircase that lead to the upstairs, and Cruella.

There was electricty, but Cruella didn't let Jay or Carlos have any. The only light that was down here was the one hall light.

"Wah!" Jay heard Carlos call, before a crash rang throughout the house. Jay laughed, as he opened Carlos' door, and a tiny bit of hall light seeped in. Other than that, it was silent.

Carlos looked up, now on the floor, with a bunch of books on top of him. Jay shook his head, and walked over to his almost step brother. Jay never really understood how much of a clutz Carlos was until he woke up to a crash every morning.

"Why do you have so many books in here? It's not like you can read them. There's no light." Jay told Carlos for probably the 100th time. Carlos just took Jay's hand, a slight blush on his face. Carlos quickly shoved it away, as he dusted himself off.

"I just figured that on the off day when I can afford oil for my lamp…" He started to say, and Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay geek." He spoke, before walking back out in the hallway. He heard Carlos follow right behind him, and Jay noticed how it was always like this.

At first Jay was annoyed at the amount of Carlos' following. Jay wasn't a duck mother! But after a while Jay got used to it, and even though he didn't exactly think it, Jay actually sort of found it kind of cute.

"Are we ready?" Carlos asked, his sleeves rolled up, as Jay's were, too. Jay hated wearing sleeves. In fact, both he and Carlos wore either short sleeves or none at all. But one day Cruella wanted a good laugh, so she made them put on long sleeves just so they could fall into the mop water, or something.

She just loved to torment people.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jay spoke, as they both walked up the stairs. Carlos looked up at Jay, and his heart pattered in his chest.

 _Stop it, Carlos. Jay will never like you the way you like him._ Carlos told himself, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Well, I'll go get Cruella's food ready. You start cleaning." Carlos told Jay, and Jay quickly reached out and grabbed Carlos' shirt collar.

"Um, no you're not." Jay spoke, matter of factly. Carlos just looked back, curious.

"Why not?" He asked, and Jay gave Carlos a noogie.

"Because I said so, geek. Now you go clean, and I'll get the food." Jay told Carlos, lightly pushing him down the hall. Jay took off, and Carlos' face was dusted pink. Not just because Jay touched him, but because he knew the real reason why Jay told him not to go.

Cruella was really specific about her breakfast, and almost anything tipped her off. And Jay didn't want Carlos to feel that wrath.

Jay walked up the stairs, thinking about how bad he felt for Carlos. Sure Jay's had to deal with the wicked witch of the west for two years, but Carlos had been doing it his whole life.

And the thing that really set Jay off was that Carlos didn't really care. Carlos still smiled brighter than the sun, because he didn't even think much of Cruella. He just accepted as a fact, and lived his life.

Although, Jay knew that deep in Carlos' heart, he was sad. Undiluted sadness sat in his heart, because his mother didn't love him. And after the years, Jay wasn't sure if his father loved him much either.

Jay wanted to live his life, too. Sure he liked stealing, but sometimes he would see the local kids playing tourney in the park. And he wanted to just jump right in and play with them.

Jay had played the sport before his father made the terrible choice of getting together with Cruella, and it was probably the most fun thing he could ever dream of.

"NO!" Jay heard Cruella yell as he was rushing up the stairs, Cruella's breakfast in hand. Jay was pissed of course, but he was also kind of glad. If it wasn't this, Cruella still would have found something to whine about.

At least now it would make a tad more sense.

Jay quickly stepped in the room, as Cruella sat up in her bed, her stuffed dog sitting on her shoulder. Usually she would maniacally, and squeak the dog, before asking what Jay was going to give her.

But she didn't do that on late days.

"Jay. You know I hate it when you're late. And so does the baby." She spoke, almost squeaking it, before stopping herself. Jay just stood there and tried to look apologetic, and at very least, emotionless. When to say the truth, he wanted to glare daggers so hard that the daggers would turn real and stab her.

"Mother, it's my fault." Carlos quickly jumped in, almost out of nowhere. Now, Jay wanted to punch Carlos. Was this kid trying to get himself killed?

"You Carlos? Why? How?" She asked, shuffling her black and white fur blanket. Everything in this whole room was made out of fur, even the carpets. The only thing that wasn't was the many lights adorning her wall, quite unlike Jay and Carlos' room.

"I was going to eat some of your food, so Jay took the tray from me. I tried to take some, and that's why he was late. I'm sorry, mother." Carlos spoke, and it wasn't hard for Cruella to believe.

To her, Carlos was dumb. That, and she hardly fed them.

"Carlos, don't you dare." Jay glowered under his breath, as Cruella got up out of her bed. Both boys stood there, not moving.

Cruella just walked right up to Carlos, and threw her hand forward. A huge slapping sound reverberated throughout the walls, as Jay felt his hatred for Cruella boil. Carlos just stood there, and waited for her to speak again.

"Get out of my sight, you little rat." She spoke, and she glared at Jay.

"Both of you." She specified, before she grabbed the tray out of Jay's hands, and shooing them both out the door. The second they left, Jay just grabbed onto Carlos' sleeve, and dragged him away from Cruella's door.

"What is it?" Carlos asked, and Jay whipped around, pissed off.

"What is it?! You've got to be kidding me. It's like you want her to kill you!" Jay yelled, but he was at a loss for words, when Carlos just started laughing.

"What is it?" Jay now asked, realizing that he was repeating himself once more.

"I'm just happy. I thought you were mad at me, too." Carlos spoke, before they heard Cruella's huge wooden door (well, it was wooden on one end and fur covered on the other) Jay just took Carlos' hand before they both left the hallway all together.

Later, Jay watched Carlos from the second floor. He had his sleeves rolled up, as he scrubbed the floor on his hands and knees. Jay watched for a few moments,not really knowing why he was watching him.

Then, Carlos' sleeve fell down, and since Carlos always were clothes that were too big for him (mostly Jay's hand me downs) he sleeve went passed his hand, and plopped into the bubbly soap water that was on the floor.

Jay watched Carlos glare at his sleeve.

"Son of a bitch." he heard Carlos grumble, and Jay had to hold himself back from laughing. But one laugh slipped out, and Carlos heard it. He then whipped his head up, and his face turned red.

Jay thought it was out of embarrassment, but it was really because Carlos' beloved laughed. And Carlos thought that Jay's laugh was the most beautiful music.

Jay kept laughing, when his sleeve slid down, and touched the super wet scrubber he was holding.

"Dammit!" He called, and then Carlos burst out laughing, and now this time Jay's face turned red. But it also wasn't out of embarrassment. He just shoved the feeling away, not really understanding it, and got back to work.

So there normal days consisted of them making food, and cleaning up the house Cruella sometimes purposely messed up. And that was how it was for many days, until one certain day. A certain day when a knock came to the door.

"I got it." Carlos called, not seeing Jay. He looked a little odd, wearing an apron, and carrying a duster. Carlos walked to the door, before Jay shot passed him, pushing Carlos to the side.

"Beat you to the door!" He yelled, and Carlos laughed.

"Totally unfair, Jay!" He called, and they actualy both manged to open the door was about to ask who was there, when huge trumpet blared right in front of blew so hard, the air from the trumpet blew their hair back.

"Tis a royal announcement." The man called, although calling him a man was a little far off. He was obviously a teen. A pretty dorky looking one at that. Carlos assumed that if he went to school, this was who he would have to hang out with.

And judging by the trumpet playing, this guy was probably on the marching band.

"Tis, Princess Audrey, the princess of our fair country, has requested that every available man or woman comes to her courting ball." He shouted, and Carlos cringed, as Jay asked,

"Dude. Why are you talking like that?" The teen just looked around, before letting out a sigh.

"The Princess feels better if I do. It makes her feel more royal." He confided, pushing up his glasses a little bit. He then handed Jay and Carlos each a scroll.

"These are your invitations to the princess' ball." He spoke, before handing them two extra ones. Probably because he wasn't sure how many people actually lived in this house. Jay just leaned up against the doorway.

"Okay, thanks. You can go now." He spoke, making Carlos' eyes widen.

"Jay!" He scolded, lightly punching Jay's arm. A spark just went through the both of them, just because of the light touch. Carlos just whipped his arm back, as Jay felt his heart speed up. Meanwhile, the teen just stared.

"No, seriously." Jay added, before the teen then nervously bowed.

"H-have a good day. And if there's more than four people in your family I have more inv-" The teen started to say, before Jay just shut the door.

"Jay!" Carlos scolded again, following Jay as he walked away from the door.

"What? He was getting on my nerves, taking so long." Jay spoke, and Carlos scoffed and then folded his arms.

"You sound like mom." He spoke, and Jay just stopped. He then gave Carlos another noogie, making Carlos laugh, and Jay even more confused.

For the following days, both boys had decided to go.

"I can't wait to marry a hot babe." Jay spoke, getting all giddy. Carlos just pretended like he cared, and offered a simple,

"Me neither." He sounded monotone, but the truth was, Carlos' heart squeezed with pain every time Jay talked about the ball. At first, Carlos didn't want to go. But after a few days, something occurred to him.

He knew that if he managed to marry the princess, he would be able to free Jay of this place. He would give Jay the biggest room in the castle, or his own house, and would instantly make him on the country's tourney team.

Carlos looked over at Jay, who was holding a mop, but pretending that it was a tourney stick. It was then that Carlos had his mind set. So he jumped down, grabbed a mop, and walked over to Jay.

"Ready to lose?" Carlos asked, even though he knew there was no way in hell he even stood a slight chance of beating Jay. He just loved to see the competitive twinkle in Jay's eyes, as he says,

"Those are my words."

Meanwhile throughout the days, Jay kept telling himself he was excited. And while he was, something in his heart was battling for something. Like it wanted Jay to see something, but he couldn't see it.

He tried a lot of stuff. Maybe his heart was telling him to not marry a princess, but instead a noble woman. But then Jay shook his head.

If he was going to play, he was going to get the best prize he could.-

"Good morning." Jay heard Carlos say, as two hands tried to cover Jay's eyes from behind. He thought tried, because since Carlos was too small, his hand didn't quite finish the trip. Jay just felt a smile come to his lips, despite not making himself do so.

"Let's get to work. The ball is tonight." Carlos spoke,pulling his hand away. And if Jay wasn't mistaken, there might have been a tinge of sadness in Carlos' voice. But before Jay could ask what was up, Carlos was already walking up the stairs.

Jay was confused. Sure, Carlos still followed him around. But ever since the ball announcement, Carlos had been more distant. He would sometimes pretend not to hear Jay, or he would wake up earlier just so they wouldn't wake up at the same time.

That pissed Jay off.

He didn't know why, but Carlos ignoring him enraged him down to his very core. Jay decided that he was going to ask right now.

So Jay walked up the stairs, ready to yell at Carlos, when Cruella stood at the top of the stairs. Jay instantly dropped his defenses, hoping Cruella would just get out of his way. Although Jay was a tad bit confused.

Cruella never came down here.

"You dumb rat." Cruella spat, and Jay just tried to look around her for Carlos.

"He's not here. I sent him upstairs. You are not to see him." Cruella spoke, simple and to the point. Jay just unravel the fist he had no idea was clenched, before he then got pissed off again.

"What do you mean I can't see him? I just saw him like, a minute ago." Jay spoke, and Cruella then burst out laughing. Her insane laughed filled the mansion, as she then squeaked her dog so hard, the squeaker popped out.

Jay just took a step back. Cruella wasn't usually this bad, especially if something didn't happen. There was no way something happened in the one minute Carlos stepped out the door, right?

"What happened? Why can't I see him?" Jay asked, and Cruella stopped laughing.

"You can't see him because I said so. He is to be in my closet until we both leave for the ball." She spat, and Jay's eyes widened.

Carlos and Jay had done a great job at not mentioning the ball unless they were down stairs, away from Cruella's turf. Jay just swallowed away the surprised, since he was too angry to care about shock.

"Dammit, Cruella. You can't tell me not to see him." Jay baked, and Cruella smirked, before she reached forward, and grabbed onto Jay's shirt collar. She yanked him towards her, and Jay once more clenched his fist.

He wasn't like Carlos. He would fight her if it really came down to it.

"Why do you care? You were just going to go off and marry a princess and leave me and Carlos here alone. Just like your damn father! But at least your father left me with a servant beef cake!" She chuckled, and Jay grabbed her hand, and pulled it away.

"That's not true. I just wanted to marry a nice girl. Excuse me for trying to marry." Jay told her, and Cruella threw her hands on her hips.

"I tried to marry. TWICE. And both times ended in complete failure. The first because I got a kid I didn't even name until he was three. And the second one failed because of you." She spoke, confusing Jay. Wasn't she just praising him in a way a couple of seconds ago?

"Carlos is quite smitten. I just saw him writing the initials on his wrist with a marker." Cruella spoke, leaving Jay even more confused.

Carlos liked somebody? Was it the princess? It was then, for a moment, Jay felt angry, and it was pointed towards the princess. But before he could even think about it, Cruella just pushed Jay back into the hall, and locked the door.

"Mother, please don't do this. I'm sure Jay would never leave us. So please just let him come."Carlos pleaded, as they walked to the ball. The castle wasn't far, and Cruella hated wasting anything.

Although, she hated moving around more, so it was kind of a marvel that they were walking.

Cruella just spun on her hell, and threw her hand against her son's face.

"Just shut up! You think I care about what you say? I don't even love you." She spat, before turning back around, and walking ahead.

"I don't believe a single word that comes out of your dumb mouth. Jay was going to leave us, poor and without anything. He would just shut us out, and all he would be was a distant memory." She spoke, before giving a quick glance at her son.

"Although, I feel like you'll never let him be a distant memory. You always were so annoying, clinging to him like that." She said, before turning back once more. Carlos just covered his wrist with the fine suit he was wearing.

It was too big on him, since it was Jay's. It was supposed to be what Jay would have worn to the not wedding. Carlos saw a quick flash of his mistake. His terrible mistake.

This morning, right when he shut the door, leaving Jay behind, he wanted to sob. He wanted to tell Jay how he felt, but he couldn't. So he just pulled out the marker her sometimes kept in his pocket, just for this reason, and drew Jay+Carlos.

And there was a heart around it.

Now, Carlos usually only did that before he went to bed, and he would wake up early to scrub it off. But this morning, he was just too heartbroken.

But he needed to suck it up. He was going to marry that princess. And he was going to give Jay all he ever wanted in the world.

Meanwhile, Jay sat seething in the dimly lit hallway. He had already broken three chairs (two his, and one Carlos') trying to break down the door. He also tried with his foot, but that also didn't work. All it did was make his foot hurt after one too many tries.

His mind wasn't even on the party much. It was on what Cruella had said. She said he wasn't allowed to see Carlos again. Because chances were Carlos fell for the princess, and he would then marry her, and take Cruella with him, and leave Jay behind.

Jay shook his head. Even if Carlos did fall for the princess, he would never leave Jay behind. That's what Jay thought, as more anger ran through him,this time about Carlos liking the princess.

"Dammit. Why does this tick me off so damn much?"Jay barked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Jay suddenly heard, and he jumped back against the wall. Sitting there, at least as Jay saw, was a tiny girl with a short brown bob. She was wearing a light blue dress, and she looked a tad nervous.

"But I can help you with something else if you need it." She spoke, and Jay just stared at her. For a moment he noticed that she was the first person ever down here before him and Carlos.

"Who the hell are you?" Jay asked, as the girl tried not to be intimidated by him. He was taller, and buff, and could probably toss her around like a rag doll, but she couldn't be scared. And she mostly wasn't.

She had been watching these two for a while, and knew them pretty well.

"I-uh- I'm Jane. I'm your fairy godmother." She explained, and Jay folded his arms.

"My "fairy godmother"? Those don't exist. And if you really are a fairy godmother, then why didn't you help me sooner?" Jay glowered, stepping closer to her.

"Eep! I'm sorry. It's just that I've only just now became a fairy god mother.I looked over you two in my classes, but I had no rights to use my magic on you." She explained, before Jay blew up too much. He then just pulled away.

Why a different one didn't help, he'll ask later.

"I still don't believe you." Jay told her, and Jane wanted to point out that if he didn't believe here, than there really was no reason for the last tiny blow out he just gave, but of course she didn't. She instead just looked at the light on the wall.

"Bippity, boppity, boo!" She spoke, and suddenly the light on the wall grew three times its original size. Jay's eyes widened as he whistled, impressed.

"Nice. So, how are you gonna help me?"Jay asked, getting right to the looked around the house.

"Um, how do you want to be helped?" She asked, maybe hinting at a better house. Jay thought about it. His mind was still stuck on Carlos, and how right now he was at the ball, probably chatting it up with the princess.

His heart rang with jealousy, as he just folded his arms.

"Nothing. It can't make me feel better." He spoke, walking into his bedroom. Jane toddled behind him.

"You must want something. Isn't the big ball tonight? I could get you out of here, and get you the greatest outfit ever." She encouraged, and Jay just stayed strong.

"Nope. Sorry. But my so called friend is stabbing me in the back right now." jay spoke, even though he knew those words weren't true. But he was just so angry for some reason.

"That's not true. Carlos wanted to help you out of here, but his mother wouldn't let him." Jane continued, and Jay rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how he let me go on and on about Audrey, only for him to steal her from me." Jay told her, and Jane stared at the ground, not sure what to say. She didn't want to give it away.

"He probably hates me. He just wants to marry her to get away." Jay spoke, and even though she hated arguing with her customers, she stomped her foot down.

"That is so not true! Carlos loves you, Jay!" She spoke, and the second the words left her mouth, Jane's eyes widened, as Jay's did the same. He just slowly looked at her.

"What did you just say?" He asked, and Jane wanted to deny it, but it was too late now. So with a snap of her fingers, Jay's stuff was suddenly swapped with Carlos' stuff. Although, Jay could see his stuff in Carlos' room.

"Look at this." Jane told him,handing Jay one of Carlos' notebook. Although annoyed, Jay opened it. Jane snapped and pages flipped until the end. Written there, was J+C. Jay's eyes widened, as he didn't know what to think.

His mind knew the information, but he couldn't quite put them together. So he just looked up at Jane, suspicious.

"Does J stand for Jane? Have you met before?" Jay asked, and Jane's mouth dropped open. Then, her face got angry.

"Didn't you just hear me, I sa-" Jane started to say, when her phone suddenly beeped. Jane leapt, and pulled out her phone. Jay guessed she was skittish. He would have chuckled, but his mind was racing.

Who was J? Was it actually Jane? Or was it..

"Oh, no.I'm late. You should already be on your way to the ball."Jane whimpered, before she got her wand ready.

"Bippity boppity boo!" She called, and the magic shot the door open, while Jay's outfit transformed into only of beauty. Gold and silver were stitched into it., showing an embroidered design.

It was a snow white suit,something Jay would never wear. But Jane did get one thing right. She got rid of the sleeves. Jay smiled, while Jane looked around for something to change into transportation.

"Do you guys have mice? Or rats?" She asked, and Jay scoffed.

"No way. This house it spotless, you know?" Jay asked, kind of offended that Jane would insult his cleaning.

"Besides, Carlos is afraid of mice. And weirdly enough, not rats. But you, we still don't have any." Jay continued, and just saying Carlos' name made something stir inside of Jay. Jane just reached forward, and dragged Jay outside of the house.

"Um.." She spoke, her head swerving from side to side.

"Who doesn't have mice?" Jane asked, and Jay's arms folded.

"Someone who works really hard to make sure there aren't any."He replied, while Jane rolled her eyes. She kept looking, until finally she sighed.

"That'll have to do. Bibbidi bobbidi boo." He spoke, pointing her wand at a the tree morphed into a wood carriage, with huge splinters jutting out of it. Jane cringed while Jay whistled.

"Sweet." He spoke, hopping in it. Jane's eyes widened, surprised that he actually liked the gift. She just shook her head, and moved on. After a few moments, two birds were turned into horses. Surprisingly, pegasus horses.

"Awesome! You're great, Jane." He told her, and Jane smiled, happy that she was of service.

"Okay, Jay. You only have until midnight until my magic runs out. I'm still new, you know." She told him, while Jay's carrige picked up into the air.

"Sure thing." He spoke. He had made up his mind. Not only would he woo the princess (which saying made him feel unlike himself, oddly) he would also figure out who J was. Too bad Jay was so dense, he already forgot that Jane had said Carlos loved him.

Once Jay's carriage landed, he made the guy welcoming everyone freak out. Jay laughed, before jumping out and making his way inside.

He walked into the mansion, and all around him was huge. The walls went up three stories, before another real story of the house was actually added. The windows were bigger than Jay's room, and Jay noted how he needed a window.

Because only for a moment did it have light, and that was because of Jane.

Carlos looked around, and saw a bunch of boys and girls all in one area, surrounding a person. Jay instantly quickened his pace, knowing that it had to be the princess. He shoved through a bunch of people before he finally got to her.

She was wearing a light pink dress that turned into a darker pink as it lowered to the ground. There was golden wing designs adorning her dress, complete with a snow kissed bow that she was wearing around her waist.

Jay stood there, as the princess turned towards J. Once her eyes laid upon him, she smiled.

"Hey, there." She spoke, and a bunch of people were glaring daggers at Jay now. While a few other gave up, realizing that they probably had no chance.

Jay leaned down, and kissed the princess' hand. She giggled, as he pulled up.

"It's nice to meet you. You wanna dance?" Jay asked, and Audrey let out a huge sigh of releif.

"I would love to. Especially since you don't talk like old English. I can't tell you how many guys start with ,'it is my greatest wish to court for your hand.'" She spoke, before laughing.

"One guy even forgot to say court FOR your hand, and instead just said court your hand. It sounded like he wanted to marry my hand." Audrey laughed, as Jay lightly led her to the dance floor.

All eyes quickly landed on them, and Jay kind of hoped that they would. The princess obviously dug him, and so now he would shove it in Cruella's face. And since Carlos liked Jane, it wouldn't hurt Carlos any.

But was Jane the one Carlos really liked?

Jay stood there thinking about it, as he and the princess began to swirl around the dance floor. The music picked up into an orchestra, as Jay saw the man who delivered the invitation. He was dancing with a super hot chick with blue hair.

Jay had no idea how he managed to snag her.

As they danced, Jay kept seeing Audrey turn into flashes of Carlos. Jay tried to keep dancing, to ignore it, but he couldn't. All he could think about was J+C. His head swirled, as Audrey just soaked up all the attention. '

How she wanted even more than a princess got, would never make sense.

Right as the song ended, it was as if the fog had cleared. It was as if a heavy veil lifted itself off of Jay, and he now saw the light. Because he remembered what Jane had said.

In a flash, Jay dropped Audrey's hand. She looked at him, puzzled.

"You okay?" She asked, and Jay slowly shook his head. He just sifted through the crowd, before he pointed to a blonde boy.

"You should go ask him to dance. He was glaring daggers at me earlier." Jay spoke, before running off. Audrey just looked back at the blonde boy, curious.

"Chad?" She asked, as Jay pushed through people.

He had to get to Carlos. He had to. Jay saw another boy with blonde hair, holding hands with a girl with purple hair.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a boy with black and white hair?"Jay asked, frantic. The girl just stared at him, as the blonde boy pointed out to the balcony.

"He's out there." He answered, and Jay just ran out there.

"How rude. He didn't even say thank you." The purple haired girl pointed out, as Jay got to the balcony. Too bad for him, this place was also quite populated. Jay sifted through the others.

He had to see Carlos. He had too see him.

"Excuse me." Jay heard as he pushed someone, although it wasn't rude. It was just somebody excusing themselves, but it was who said that made Jay whip around.

"Carlos!" He called, and sure enough, there Carlos was. Carlos' eyes widened.

"Jay! You made it out. Thank goodness." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. Jay just ignored him, and cupped Carlos' face in his hands. Carlos' face blared red, as Jay pushed himself forward, and smashed their lips together.

Suddenly, a symphony of musical tones dances across the world from the ballroom, playing the most wonderful melody ever heard.

Carlos just stood there for a few moments, before sticking out his arms, and also grabbing onto Jay's face. He lightly held onto Jay's hair, and pulled him closer. Both of their eyes shut as the magical spark shot through them.

It was then that Jay knew what he wanted. He wanted Carlos.

After a while, they both had to pull away from each other to breath. Carlos just held onto Jay's sleeve, looking down at his feet. His face was beat red, and Jay smiled. Jay then reached forward, and pulled down Carlos' sleeve.

Sure enough, Jay+Carlos was written there. Jay then titled Carlos face up, so they Carlos had to look at him.

"You dummy. Why didn't you say anything?" Jay asked, and Carlos just let himself fall forward, and he was soon resting his forehead on Jay's chest. The move made both of them blush, and the reason Carlos was doing it was to hide his blush.

"You would never like a geek like me. I'm too dumb sometimes, and I suck at anything except for cleaning. And even though I knew that, i still fell in love with you anyway. I'm so stupid, and I-" Carlos started to blurt out, and Jay just grabbed onto Carlos' shirt, and pulled him up a little so they could kiss again.

The stars seemed to glow brighter than ever before, almost as if they were shining brighter just so they could see and Jay and Carlos better.

After a few moments, Carlos pulled away.

"You can't like me. You can't. I'm not good enough for you." Carlos spoke, and Jay got angry.

"Don't you dare say that, Carlos. If anything, I'm not good enough for you. To me, I fellt like just a dark splotch of black paint. And I don't want that to cover your heart that lights up brighter than the sun with that dark part." Jay spoke, and his face flared.

Why did he just say something so sappy? Carlos just cocked his head.

"What?" He asked, although since his face was dusted pink, Jay knew that his message came through. Jay just reached forward, and kissed Carlos' wrist.

"I like you, and you like me. So let's just dance and figure out the rest later." Jay spoke, and Carlos just nodded his, smiling brighter than the sun.

"Okay! I love you, Jay!" He cheered, only making Jay's face go beat red.

Many months later, Carlos sat in the side of the auditorium.

"Go, Jay! You can do it!" Carlos reassured Jay, who was just about to try about for the country's tourney team. Jay just leaned down, and planted a kiss on Carlos' forehead.

"Thanks, babe." He spoke, before going out there. Carlos smiled, before looking back down at the dog he and Jay had found a few months ago in the rain. At first Jay didn't want to keep him, but with Carlos' and Dude's puppy dog eyes, nothing is impossible.

Also, taking care of him gave Carlos the idea of walking dogs for money. At first it was so going, but then Carlos had made friends with a girl named Evie, who was surprisingly dating the guy who gave them the invitation.

And Evie had three dogs that she had, and Carlos took care of them. After she figured out the household they were in, she gave them a room in her house, rent free. So now Carlos' business was picking up, and Jay was constantly practicing tourney.

He would get on the team, Carlos knew. And when he did, their lives would be too good to be true. But that's what Jay thought Carlos deserved.

A life too good to be true.

And it wasn't a lie when it's known that Carlos wanted the same thing for Jay.

Hi. Sorry for the long one shot! But I personally love it, and I hope you guys did too. I'm open to your thoughts, of course. I want to be a better writer, after all. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
